


[DMC5][R18][DVD][ROOM9]系列2-即使有所不同

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ROOM9
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 預料中的ROOM9系列之2(我自己覺得會有3)這次骰子選中的選手是1.某個半魔雙子相親相愛沒有分開過，超喜歡但丁的維吉爾(40代，不知為何兩人沒有上床，所以，是處男)2.上一價的40代爽人但丁正文開始





	[DMC5][R18][DVD][ROOM9]系列2-即使有所不同

預料中的ROOM9系列之2(我自己覺得會有3)

這次骰子選中的選手是  
1.某個半魔雙子相親相愛沒有分開過，超喜歡但丁的維吉爾(40代，不知為何兩人沒有上床，所以，是處男)  
2.上一價的40代爽人但丁

正文開始

—

睜開眼睛之前但丁就非常清楚，他不是躺在自己床上，而是另一張床上。

而在這個「感覺」出現的同時，腦袋裡頭好像有一塊迷霧就突然散去了，某個被遮掩的記憶就突然間展現出來了，那是他本來以為是夢的模糊感覺，但在他睜開眼睛，看到這個天花板之後，就知道那不是個普通的夢。

上次，他也是莫名其妙出現在這個房間，而且於此同時，跟他一起出現的還有過去某個時空，被幕圖斯折磨、洗腦、改造中的維吉爾。

喔，還有隔壁房間有他大侄子跟過去某個時空的V，不過基本上他不是很清楚隔壁的事情，因為當他把該玩的東西(咳)玩完，門就打開了，而門一開他就回到原本的床上，然後腦袋一片混沌了，直到現在又回來才想起來。

當這塊記憶回到腦中時但丁的感覺實在有點複雜，雖然那時確實跟過去的老哥渡過了一小段堪稱愉快的時光，但是看到維吉爾那種樣子他也無法單純的感到興奮，畢竟那可是維吉爾最糟糕的時期之一，即使是現在的但丁都不敢多問維吉爾幾句當時的狀況。

而現在……睜開眼睛後的但丁看到的，是維吉爾，但是，是普通的維吉爾。  
呃，應該說，就是那個從魔界回來之後跟他生活在一起，每天都落實著「如何正確的當一個傲驕」這件事情，又彆扭又可愛的維吉爾，至少看起來是一樣的。

要說有什麼地方不太一樣的話，就是維吉爾一旦睡著就不會翻身，而且他永遠故意背對著自己睡，但現在維吉爾卻整個人靠在他身上，左手橫過他的腰，不過著大概可以視為莫名其妙被扔到這個世界的變數吧？

總而言之，難得老哥居然在他醒來之後還在睡，但丁決定把老哥叫醒，看看他知不知道是什麼奇怪的惡魔搞鬼，至於叫醒的方法嘛……  
但丁把手放到了這角度下非常順手就能摸到的挺翹臀部上，雖然說平常也沒少捏過，但把玩沒睡醒的維吉爾就是別有一番風味，而且只是捏屁股的話大概只會捱一兩發幻影劍吧？  
只是出乎但丁意外的是，維吉爾非但沒有立刻睜開眼睛賞他一發幻影劍，反而呢喃了句「不要煩我……我要睡覺…」然後抱他抱的更緊，甚至連腳都垮上來了。

這下但丁可不太確認這是他家的老哥了。

「嘿，維吉爾，醒醒。」但丁輕輕拍了拍維吉爾的臉，卻只得到一個皺著眉咕噥著什麼朝著他的懷裡又窩更裡頭的維吉爾，哇靠，這真的不可能是他的維吉爾，太奇怪了，不過……還、還挺可愛的，他老哥平常才不會這樣咧……  
那乾脆再來點更進階的看他醒不醒好了。  
一邊這麼想著，但丁一邊抬起維吉爾的下巴，朝著維吉爾半開半閉的唇吻了下去。

但丁肆無忌憚的將舌頭伸進可能不是他的維吉爾的嘴裡，放肆的吸吮著對方的舌頭，那甜美的唇溢出了一些呻吟，但依舊沒有幻影劍襲來，但丁也就更大膽的捲起對方的舌挑弄，而對方夾在自己腰間的腿又更加收緊，但丁有些興奮的想著「莫非這是個有著特別淫蕩的設定的維吉爾」之類的事情，卻在下一瞬間被那雙長腿夾擊摔下床，毫無防備的被摔了個四腳朝天！

「但丁？」而摔他下床的維吉爾彷彿也很訝異似的看著躺在地上的但丁，皺起了他那雙好看的眉頭。

「你又吃草莓聖代不刷牙了。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊擦了擦嘴，似乎是想要去刷牙似的跨下床，但在雙足著地的瞬間停了下來，環視著房間周遭。「這是哪裡？但丁，你在玩什麼花樣？」

嗯，果然不太對，雖然跟他的哥哥很像，但沒有直接用幻影劍戳他而是用腳摔他下來，也沒有在懷疑是他搞鬼的同時用幻影劍伺候，如果不是已經知道這房間的古怪，他肯定會認為眼前的哥哥是冒牌貨。  
……當然也不是說這房間有古怪維吉爾就不能是冒牌貨啦。  
嘖，真麻煩。  
「我們被關起來啦，得想辦法出去。」但丁搔了搔頭，從地上爬起來，而這說法跟什麼都沒解釋一樣。

維吉爾默默的看了下周遭的環境跟但丁，似乎決定先整理儀容在說，不發一語的走進浴室。但丁挑了挑眉，想說至少潔癖這點還是一樣的，天知道他老哥在魔界活了這麼久為什麼會有潔癖。  
但丁走到門邊，看了下上面很眼熟的「Room9」門牌，以及完全沒人理它，孤單的顯示著「歡迎來到Room9，請按"下一頁"詳閱使用規則。」的字樣，跟上次要自己按對講機跟旁邊的房間要指令他狀況不同，這間房間沒有對講機，看樣子這次沒有鄰居了。  
雖然不抱期望，但丁還是試了下門把，果然，簡直像一體成形的一樣連動都不動一下。

但丁思考間，浴室的水聲就停了，維吉爾走了出來，居然還多拿了把刮鬍刀，而且居然是傳統剃刀式的！還來不及提出疑問跟抗議，維吉爾就把剃刀貼上了但丁的臉頰，左手扣著他的下巴，低聲的說著「別動」，然後以宛如做了千百次似的熟練動作替但丁刮著鬍子。  
但丁吞了吞口水，緊張的看著眼前專注的兄長，除了做愛之外他從沒在這麼近的距離下盯著維吉爾看，年長的半魔眼神專注，纖長的睫毛偶爾才眨動一下，鋒利的刀片在但丁的臉頰上滑動，雖然沒有刮鬍泡或是肥皂的輔助，刀鋒仍沒有一絲停滯，顯然維吉爾用了點魔力附著在上面輔助。

普通的刀也就算了，加上魔力要捅穿他的頭蓋骨都輕而易舉，但丁更不敢輕舉妄動了，直到維吉爾完成他的工作，似乎很滿意的看著但丁光滑的下巴，露出了個淺淺的笑容，但丁有些看傻了，而維吉爾就這樣親了他一下，就一下，在唇上。  
「你的鬍子也長太快了。」維吉爾一邊說著一便走回浴室，大概是放刮鬍刀吧，一邊開口問道：「所以除了我們被鎖著之外還有別的線索嗎？」

有意思，所以這個維吉爾沒發現他不是他的但丁，但丁有點得意又有點為那個世界的但丁感到同情，老哥居然沒發現，太慘了。

「如果我說這是一個不做色色的事就出不去的房間，你會相信嗎？」但丁對著維吉爾的背影說著，維吉爾停了一下，然後放好了刮鬍刀走出浴室，似乎想對但丁說什麼，卻在看到但丁認真的神情時愣了一下，他的弟弟講話很少這麼認真，應該是說真的？  
而看著但丁少見的，認真嚴肅的表情，維吉爾覺得自己的心臟跳得有些快 。

「我一向很相信你，只是這也太奇怪了，我們說好不能做到最後的，誰知道是不是你反悔了，做些奇怪的事情設計我。」維吉爾似乎有些臉紅，這讓但丁更覺得那個世界的但丁很淒慘了，天啊，這麼甜美可愛有一雙超會夾人的腿還會窩在懷裡，而且不會動不動就拿幻影劍戳人的哥哥……居然不能本番！那個世界的自己是不舉嗎？！

「呃……說真的因為我開始有點同情那個我了，所以我覺得跟你說明白比較好……」但丁扶著頭，表情淒然的指著那塊門牌還有上面的LED燈，對著一頭霧水的維吉爾說明。「首先因為這有點複雜，我分幾個部份來說，第一，我不是第一次到這裡來，這個地方好像是個特殊的異常空間，甚至無視時間的法則，我上次來的時候，碰到的是過去的你，大概是十幾年前的你吧。」但丁簡要的略取那個維吉爾的狀況，因為他不清楚這個維吉爾的境遇是否與自己的相同。

「我達成了條件從這個房間出去之後回到原本自己的時空間就忘了這邊的事情，然後不知為何我再次被弄過來，我就想起了上次的事情，接著我看到你躺在我旁邊。」但丁頓了頓，維吉爾則皺著眉聽他說明，然後走近檢查那個LED燈，接著毫不猶豫的使出幻影劍朝著整個屋子的每個角落射去，但數量驚人的虛空之劍居然在接觸門以及任何平面的一瞬間消失無蹤。

「這個空間沒辦法破壞，我試過了。」但丁聳了聳肩。「只有達成這個房間指定的條件才能出去，上次房間給我的條件就是一些兒童不宜的事情，我不知道它會不會有別的花樣，因為這次跟上次有點不太一樣，上次我還有鄰居，這次沒有。」

「……干涉時間跟空間，非常高等的能力，如果是惡魔的話那可能已經是魔神等級的存在了，但……如果按照你說的，上次他在你達成條件後就放走了你，看樣子這個房間的目的就只是……某種享樂、整人，或是享受能夠隨意支配人、影響人的樂趣，也很符合某些高等魔神的行動模式。」維吉爾聽了之後說出自己的推論，看樣子行動的惡魔博物館這點也一樣，太好了。

「所以你有什麼辦法嗎？」但丁問道。  
「……目前沒有，我沒在書上看過這種東西，而且至少確定用魔力沒辦法破壞。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊拿起旁邊的椅子摔向LED看板，而不管是椅子還是LED看板，僅僅只有發出撞擊聲，椅子落到了地上，LED燈也毫髮無傷。「物理方式也沒辦法。」

「下次麻煩你要砸東西前先提醒我站開一點，老哥。」但丁在維吉爾砸椅子之前往外閃開一步，怎麼突然間又暴力起來了。  
而維吉爾卻險惡的瞪著他，剛剛溫和的樣子不知飛去了哪裡。  
「你不是但丁。」他冷冷的說著。  
「哇噢，你終於發現了，這是我要跟你說的第二件事情，我不是你的但丁，我不太清楚我們之間的世界有多大差異，但是，你不是我的維吉爾，所以，我想我們應該有個共通的目標，就是快點達成任務回到自己的世界，對嗎？」但丁笑著應對維吉爾的殺氣，用膝蓋想就知道他在懷疑「但丁」也是這個房間的一部分，一個假人、幻象、偽物，不過這種事情彼此彼此啦，畢竟要不是有上次的經驗他也會這麼想的。

維吉爾嫌棄的抹著嘴，可惡，是不是該再去刷個牙？他剛剛還親了他，那噁心傢伙的舌頭還伸進來！他跟他的但丁都還沒......嘖。  
「那我們快開始吧。」在知道眼前這個但丁不是他的但丁的那一刻起，待在這裡的每分每秒都讓自己嫌惡。「這個房間有什麼要求？」

這態度一百八十度大翻轉啊。  
但丁饒富興味的看著知道自己是別的但丁立刻翻臉的維吉爾有些好笑，等下條件出來大概就更精采了。  
他讓開一個位置讓維吉爾能看到螢幕，然後滑到下一頁。

『歡迎光臨ROOM9，請兩位於時間內達成本房間的條件，一旦達成條件即可離去，否則即會受到隨機懲罰。兩位將隨機被賦予A、B的身份，並在兩個條件中選取其中一個達成，便可離開本房間。』

「懲罰？」維吉爾看著但丁。  
「上次是隨機少內臟跟斷手，我的肺沒了，維吉爾雙手不見了，還好我們都能長回來。」但丁無奈的聳聳肩。「AB倒是新玩法，上次直接指定的。」

維吉爾皺眉，直接推開但丁滑下一頁，唔，運用科技感覺比較純熟，他的老哥對觸控螢幕根本有仇。

『請選擇下列其中一項條件達成，AB的身份將於選定條件後賦予』

『1.A以播種的姿勢中出B，3次  
2.點開桌上的平板，照著點選隨機播放後第三個影片的內容做一次。  
計時：3:00:00，選擇時間包含在內，請把握時間決定。』

「這、這是什麼下流又骯髒的條件……！」維吉爾瞬間暴怒，藍色的魔氣暴漲，閻魔刀不在手上的他化為魔人的樣貌以臂甲刃砍去，但LED跟房門仍絲毫無損，而上頭的倒數還在繼續。

「趕緊配合趕緊回各自的世界去吧？你這樣浪費魔力一點意義都沒有。好了別這樣小姑娘似的糾結了，褲子脫了來幹吧！」但丁連珠炮似的說著，為了推倒維吉爾的但丁也跟著魔人化，這樣糾結害臊的維吉爾真的讓他非常興奮，更重要的是……這個哥哥的第一次會是他的！  
兩人在落到床上時解除了魔人的姿態，但丁喘著粗氣，邊扯下維吉爾的睡褲邊解開自己的皮帶。

而維吉爾也不是省油的燈，他毫不客氣一腳踹向但丁的下體，完全沒料到維吉爾居然會用這麼「不斯巴達」的招數，但丁的胯下結結實實捱了一踢，捂著老二縮在床上打滾。

「下流！真不敢相信你跟我弟弟是同一個人！」說著要是被另一個維吉爾聽到恐怕會大皺其眉的話，維吉爾拉好睡褲退到門邊。「就算要達成條件也要等選好哪一個還有、抽誰是A跟B吧？搞不好你才是那個要被中出的！」

「你、你這狠心的……居然還用這種娘們踢……讓你上就讓你上……頂多我回去上回來……」但丁一邊捂著下體一邊咬著牙說著，維吉爾再次暴怒，森冷的幻影劍在但丁的頭上擺出陣勢。  
「我說，先選條件，再抽AB，你聽不懂是嗎？」維吉爾一邊說著一邊拿起桌上的平板，熟練的點開隨機影像的第三個，那是……

一打開播放鍵，驚人的呻吟從房間角落的喇叭傳出來，那是個黑色半長髪的零號被銀色短髮的1號抱著操的影片，零號的上半身幾乎佈滿了刺青，全身上下沒幾兩肉，幾乎是皮包骨，被強壯有力的1號抱著插到快斷氣似的呻吟著。  
『啊……尼祿……嗯……』維吉爾冷著臉把平板丟到還趴著撫慰自己可憐的小兄弟的但丁旁邊，說道：「總之就是播種什麼的姿勢中出三次，或照著這個影片演一次……」維吉爾皺著眉說著，然後索性按下32倍速播放快轉，順便也讓惱人的呻吟消失。

影片下方的時間欄顯示有51分鐘，先是抱著操了好一陣，又躺下來用69的姿勢口交跟舔穴，，最後則是1號盤腿把0號抱在懷中操射了。維吉爾一雙眉皺得死緊，卻完全沒對片子裡主角的身份有任何想法的樣子，倒是但丁看得小兄弟ͅ又痛又爽的，看熟人演G片那種帶入感和臨場感非比尋常，尤其V又是他老哥的人性……呃慢著，這根本是一個不可能的影片，在他的世界V早就回歸維吉爾身上了，跟尼祿根本就……  
啊話又說回來這裡的空間和時間都亂七八糟的，誰知道那是哪裡的V跟尼祿啊。  
想到這邊，但丁也就管他去死的放心欣賞大侄子的勇猛表現(在32倍速下的)。而為時間一分一秒經過感到厭煩的維吉爾則直接用手指快轉畫面，直到影片結束之後瞪著但丁說道：

「我兩個都不想選，勉強……勉強選第一個，我可不想看著影片算時間照做。」  
隨著小弟弟的疼痛稍減，但丁終於能坐起來說話，他判斷著那個維吉爾的世界可能並沒有這兩個人的存在，也是啦，那副處男樣……看了就想逗。  
「我選第二個，一直同一個姿勢多無聊啊。」但丁笑道。

維吉爾狠狠瞪了眼前的但丁一眼，似乎有點想用拳頭來決定誰可以下決定，但丁立刻提出建議：「我們猜銅板決定好了，丟上去之後直接落地決定，不準干涉，我看看……有了，果然有硬幣。」但丁在梳妝台裡摸了摸，居然真的摸出一個2.5美分，維吉爾挑了挑眉，將硬幣拿過來檢查，確定沒有問題之後說道：「我選人頭」  
「我沒意見。」但丁聳肩。

以下五骰P>I則維吉爾勝，請骰

「字，所以是選擇照影片做，看看那個LED看板吧。」但丁得意的說著，維吉爾嘴角抽動了下，似乎在降下五月雨跟收起來之間掙扎著，但最後還是揮手收掉了幻影劍，轉身去看LED。  
這讓但丁吹了聲口哨，要知道如果是他老哥的話，會直接全都砸在他身上的。

LED上的時間仍在跳著，轉眼間就剩下2小時40分，維吉爾在螢幕上按下2的框框，接著又跳出下一頁『請搜尋你們的右手邊口袋，會有指定A與B的字條』。  
維吉爾臉色凝重的往口袋一掏，居然還真有字條，他非常確定自己不會在睡褲口袋塞東西的。  
他咬著牙攤開手中的紙條，只見上頭寫著：

「我是A。」維吉爾有些得意的把紙條拿出來亮給但丁看，那笑容簡直堪稱天然了，閃耀到但丁覺得有點目眩，好吧，B就B，也不是沒被老哥操過，慢著，第二個條件根本沒有指定B要當零號吧，只說要照著演啊！  
但丁看著眼前的40代處男有點掙扎，這麼美味的維吉爾不能從頭吃乾抹淨也太可惜了……算了隨機應變吧，也沒說做完了不能來第二輪嘛。

「好吧，你贏了，恭喜你，不過既然要舔肛的話我建議我們兩個都得清一下，要我教你怎麼灌腸嗎？」但丁賊賊的笑著。

「不需要你幫我，我自己會，但是我要幫你清，看你這邋遢樣根本不會弄乾淨吧？我可不想舔……髒的……」維吉爾挺起胸膛充滿自信的說著，但是說到最後音量有點變小了。

「哇噢，真不簡單啊維吉爾，你們都沒上本壘我還以為你們很保守呢，沒想到你知道怎麼做，是不是跟另一個我玩過了？灌腸PLAY？這可不是普通的重口呢。」但丁笑著走向維吉爾，與但丁的人生歷練似乎遠遠不同的維吉爾下意識縮了縮肩膀，又馬上挺起胸膛，故作鎮定的走進浴室。

船到橋頭自然直……維吉爾壓抑著忐忑的心情想著，對這樣的事情他至少有查過，畢竟雖然約定了暫時不本番，但多少還是想過如果哪天他們都能克服心理障礙的話……沒想到居然要先幫別人做，雖然說也是但丁，但就是有種奇妙的負罪感。  
而此時的維吉爾並不知道身後的但丁用一種變態又邪惡的表情盯著他的屁股看，宛如看到自願走上烤架的羔羊。  
但丁舔了舔唇，直接將自己身上的睡衣褲都扔到了地上，然後越過了翻著浴室的瓶瓶罐罐的維吉爾，還順手拍了下他的屁股，然後打開了蓮蓬頭淋浴。  
「你慢來，我隨時配合。」

維吉爾皺著眉，似乎有點想要罵人，但在看到光裸的但丁時罵人的話卡在喉嚨裡吐不出來。  
衣服一脫就更明顯的感覺到這個但丁跟他的不一樣。  
他的但丁給他從小一起長大，他們一起克服各種難關，甚至打敗幕圖斯，他們黏膩到沒有人受得了他們，他們也受不了別人。  
他的但丁雖然喜歡吃垃圾食物，但在他的督促下至少保持著堪稱精壯的身材，但眼前的這個……他比自己的但丁更寬些，肩膀，身材，胸膛，但不能稱之為胖，那是一種遊刃有餘的圓潤感，能夠感覺到肌肉的彈性與重量，尤其是寬廣厚實的胸膛和上頭顯眼的乳頭，雖然腹部的肌肉只剩下一塊了，卻又不到中廣肥胖的程度，而下面的……粉色的，挺立的陰莖，在銀色的毛髮中張揚的跟維吉爾說哈囉。

「喜歡你看到的嗎？」但丁對維吉爾眨了眨眼，不等他回答就逕自抹上了肥皂洗澡，把旁邊的維吉爾潑的一身濕。

維吉爾試圖維持身為兄長的尊嚴，放棄了找道具的動作(到底要找甚麼道具他也沒譜就是了)，不管當頭而下的水，伸手去搓揉但丁的腹部。  
「我只是在想你要多缺乏鍛鍊才會沒有腹肌。」

「摸錯地方了扣分，直接摸這裡啊！」肚腹的搔癢感讓但丁失笑，他還想多逗弄一下純情的老哥，於是直接抓著維吉爾的手摸向自己老二，沒想到維吉爾像是被燙到似的把手收了回去。  
「肚子團結成一塊了，老二倒是跟我的但丁一樣，沒必要摸。」  
但丁可真被逗樂了，那個世界的自己跟維吉爾的關係可真有趣。  
「好，那你先脫衣服吧，濕衣服粘著不難受嗎？而且我讓你看完了，你也該讓我看看吧？」

「……」確實連衣服都不脫也不成，維吉爾乾脆地把濕透的睡衣睡褲都脫了扔進浴缸，但丁為此又吹了聲口哨。  
「你倒是幾乎跟我的維吉爾一模一樣。」跟但丁不同的是，維吉爾似乎對即將到來的性愛興趣缺缺，粉色的老二垂軟在腿間。  
「我說維吉爾啊，你是不想跟我做，還是你……還有另一個我，害怕做愛啊？」但丁將維吉爾壓制在瓷磚上問道。

「只有斯巴達家的人配得上彼此。我弟的性經驗只可以跟我。」維吉爾毫不畏懼地瞪視回去，然而比起對方的遊刃有餘，他很清楚自己只是在虛張聲勢，他一直做什麼都與自己的弟弟在一起，一直照顧著弟弟，常常覺得但丁沒有他就不行。  
然而這時維吉爾有些恐懼的感覺到，也許，沒有對方就不行的人是自己。  
而眼前這個人，即使和但丁很像，卻不是他的但丁，他身上散發出來的威勢甚至讓他有點感到恐懼。  
「哇噢，精采的亂倫宣言，我開始懷疑老爸都塞了什麼東西在你腦袋裡頭了，不過你可以安心了，我也是但丁。」但丁低聲笑著，笑聲帶動厚實的胸膛壓在維吉爾身上。「我可以先教你怎麼做，你再回去教他。」

「不用你教。」維吉爾皺著眉，推著但丁的胸口讓他離開自己。「先把你的屁股洗乾淨。」  
「悉聽尊便，處男維吉爾。」但丁笑著讓維吉爾脫離自己懷裡，叉開雙腿趴在瓷磚上，將飽滿圓潤的臀部翹出來。「你可以開始了。」

維吉爾緊張的抓著剛剛翻到的甘油球，回想著過去查到的過程，很簡單的，就朝著屁股洞給他擠下去就好，維吉爾掰開但丁肥厚柔軟的臀辦，不自覺的用力捏了下，柔軟、有彈性，手感很好，好吧，也許回去可以准但丁多吃兩塊披薩。  
維吉爾一邊想著一邊將甘油球的噴嘴塞進粉色的穴口，滿滿的擠壓著甘油球，將裡頭的液體都擠進但丁的體內，當他把貧嘴拔出時，但丁還配合的收縮了菊穴，沒讓液體濺出來，維吉爾照樣又擠了一顆進去，不知道是不是熱水不斷當頭淋下的緣故，維吉爾覺得非常的熱。

可能是因為熱到他腦袋有點暈了，當兩顆甘油球都擠完了之後，他試著將食指探入那火熱的穴道，而那柔軟潮濕的內壁簡直要灼傷他的手指。

「你得等我排泄才能上正戲，還是你現在就像操進來？」但丁帶著笑意的聲音讓維吉爾清醒了過來，他連忙拔出手指到洗手台去洗手，好像自己剛剛碰了什麼髒東西似的。

「我先出去了。」不等但丁在說些甚麼混亂他的大腦，維吉爾走出浴室關上門，濕漉漉的身體卻熱的要命。還有，他的小兄弟也有點熱。

維吉爾想了一下，等也是白等 ，LED上的時間居然已經剩下2小時10分了，既然要照著影片做代表要花掉51分鐘，他們要是出了什麼錯可沒有時間可以重來，按照但丁所說的，他們會面臨被剝奪肢體的處罰，能長得回來不代表他喜歡這麼做。

於是維吉爾找了件毛巾隨便把自己擦乾，然後拿回平板將畫面滑開，認真的觀看影片，當然，以32倍速

於是這就是但丁出浴室時看到的畫面，維吉爾頂著濕漉漉，卻還是堅持往後梳的頭髮，認真的用學者鑽研似的眼神看著由尼祿和V (應該是)主演的鈣片。

但丁不由得笑出聲來，維吉爾因此回頭瞪了他一眼。  
「我們沒有什麼時間，你待會別搗蛋，我不想少內臟也不想重來。」  
「別擔心，倒是你啊，我們等下是要做愛，做愛是很舒服的事情，你別這麼苦大仇深的，就當作是學了回去把你的但丁弄得舒舒服服的嘛。」但丁一邊說著一邊靠到了維吉爾背後，將他手上的平板抽掉。  
「來吧，維吉爾，讓我教你怎麼讓但丁熱起來，畢竟這種事情……沒人比但丁更權威了不是嗎？」

「這算是某種俏皮話嗎？要不要把你放到火上烤一烤？不止熱還會熟呢。」但丁貼在背後的熱度讓維吉爾的心情有點慌亂，他的體溫和自己的但丁一模一樣，他的但丁也喜歡從背後抱住他，整個人貼上來，就像是個大型的暖爐。  
他一直認為總有一天他們可以放下對肉體關係的心結，真正的去做愛，而不是抱抱蹭蹭親親就算了，結果都40了還沒來真的，而這次他居然在一個奇怪的空間裡要跟另一個但丁做愛了？  
早知道這樣就別在那邊糾結一些有的沒有的……

「我的維吉爾倒不會說這些，只會賞我幻影劍，甚至把我掛在事務所門口。」但丁的雙手貼上維吉爾冰冷的腰際，然後往下搓揉著隨意在床上伸展的雙腿，可能是因為看色情片的關係，陰莖半勃著，但丁右手成圈，鬆鬆的套弄兩下。「不如，先驗證一下你和我的維吉爾在這方面是否有共通之處吧，嗯？」

「怎麼？想被我捅？」維吉爾笑了笑，將但丁的手架開，翻過身來趴伏在他身上。「我記得我是A，該是我操你。」  
「……好，沒問題，不過……在我們進展到火車便當之前，先從頭開始吧。」但丁挑了挑眉，伸出舌頭舔舐著趴在他身上的維吉爾的嘴唇，後者猶豫了一下之後，順從的張嘴迎入侵略著的攻勢。

但丁並沒有做出太過欺負處男的事情，正如他所說的，他引導著維吉爾了解但丁，也了解他自己，比如但丁嘴裡的敏感點在舌底，而維吉爾在上頷，舌頭要怎麼用才夠淫靡、夠挑逗，要怎樣讓對方欲罷不能。

而維吉爾一直都是個好學生，他很快的學到嘴上功夫的要領，而手上也沒閒著。

但丁配合著維吉爾將雙腿伸展開來，似乎對但丁寬大飽滿的臀部相當喜愛的維吉爾順勢揉捏著但丁的臀部，但丁低啞笑聲透過兩人相接的唇舌溢出，然後再被維吉爾吞下，濕潤的水聲在彼此相接的唇舌中迴盪，維吉爾順勢拉過枕頭墊起但丁的腰，好探索臀丘間剛清潔潤滑過的地方。

「潤滑液，我是沒關係，但別傷到你的親親但丁了。」但丁稍微分開了彼此的嘴唇，也讓他得以欣賞維吉爾漂亮的臉蛋，他白皙的面容泛著紅暈，專注的眼神與其說是投入在性愛中，不如說真的是把這場性愛當成學習，甚至在阻止自己投入性愛之中。

「好。」對於但丁的提示，維吉爾老實的照辦，他老哥還真是無論在哪個世界都認真的要命。

「來吧，多倒點沒關係，然後先一根手指進來，你可以順便驗收我洗得乾不乾淨。」但丁大方地把自己的腿跨到維吉爾肩膀上，展示他雙腿間不容小覷的硬挺和後方的菊穴，而面對但丁這樣開放的態度似乎讓維吉爾更加的不適，繃著一張臉將潤滑劑倒下去，著手擴張那個窄小的洞口。  
「慢一點，中指先進來，弄一下就可以進來第二根了，很好......左手......摸我老二，喔老天，你學的也太快......」  
維吉爾很快的便找到正確的地方，速度之快讓但丁懷疑他根本早就知道了，他老哥最喜歡直接進入主題戳他前列腺，一點耐性也沒有。  
「慢點、有點耐性，哥哥......」但丁扣著維吉爾的頸子，再次貼上雙唇，雙腿因為這樣的姿勢而被壓到胸前，後穴在維吉爾的手指戳刺下發出淫蕩稠啾的水聲。

而熟悉性愛的身體很快就徹底打開，他貪婪的吞吃維吉爾的手指，放蕩的要他在給他更多，他老哥是個沒有耐性又懶得在前戲下功夫的懶鬼，天知道他看書的時為什麼就這麼有耐性，還能忍著不看推理小說的結局，為了另一個自己著想至少要讓這個維吉爾有點耐心......  
「你一直在流水。」而事實證明，維吉爾要有耐心的時候就絕對耗到你崩潰，他一邊與但丁接吻一邊不時地觀察他的手指玩弄的菊穴和但丁的陰莖，但丁早竟已經挺了老半天的老二在維吉爾的手裡不斷分泌液體。  
「那叫尿道球腺液......老天，我記得當時還是你告訴我的。」但丁失笑，啊，他的哥哥怎麼這麼可愛，啊，不對，這是別人的哥哥。「你可以進來了，四根可以了。」

「……」維吉爾沒有回答，而是抿緊了嘴唇，將自己的陰莖緩緩的插入那個濕潤的粉色的肉穴，仔細觀察著自己的龜頭被軟肉包圍、吸入，那圈肌肉被撐到最大，然後吞下他的陰莖，縝密的包裹、按摩著他的全部。

維吉爾喘著氣，壓抑著射精的慾望，他被汗水朦朧的眼睛望著身下饒有餘裕的微笑的男人，總覺得有點生氣，他低頭咬了下但丁的嘴唇，皺著眉問道：「有什麼好笑的？處男不行嗎？」  
「不……你誤會了……」但丁笑著回以一個吻。「我只是覺得，你一定很愛他，你的但丁。」  
「當然。」維吉爾毫不猶豫的回答，接著閉上眼睛，開始抽插。

這是一種奇怪的感覺，維吉爾這麼想，跟不是但丁的但丁做這種事情，他們猶豫了很久沒有去真正實行的事情，他們能夠把惡魔開膛破肚，在鮮血中沐浴，卻對性猶豫不決。  
明明是深愛著對方的雙生子，卻無法赤裸裸的侵入對方或被侵入，自我的喪失，界線的消滅，失去自我追求歡愉，維吉爾始終害怕著，而但丁也願意配合他。

而今他卻搶先一步跟別人(雖然也是但丁)發生性關係，罪惡感讓維吉爾不想張開眼睛，不想看見但丁的笑容，因為那真的太不一樣了。如果只有聲音，他還能欺騙自己是跟他的但丁做愛。

但丁半閉著眼享受維吉爾的動作，他確實跟他的老哥一樣，直上直下精準的要命，但他老哥可不會閉著眼睛苦大仇深的操他，但丁真的越來越好奇這兩個怎麼會變成四十歲處男的了。

「啊……維吉爾……停、你停一下，別一直對那邊……操！」但丁一邊胡思亂想，維吉爾卻操的更很更兇，每下都精準的操過他的敏感點，更過份的是他居然還沒忘記擼但丁的老二，搞到他居然沒幾分鐘就射出來了(但他剛剛洗澡的時候都硬著，也不算丟人了)。  
而維吉爾終於睜開了眼睛，有點訝異似的看著手上的白液。  
「叫你慢點了……」但丁喘著氣，稍微把維吉爾推開一些，把腳從他的肩膀上挪到腰際。「怎麼，沒看過精液？你至少自己擼過吧？」

「當然有，只是……沒看過別人的。」維吉爾瞪了但丁一眼，然後做了一件但丁可沒想到的事情—他舔了手上的精液。  
「哇噢！慢著慢著！我沒要求你這樣做啊！」但丁連忙抓下維吉爾的手，要知道即使是他老哥也很少這樣的。  
「我等下要吸你的老二，我想先知道是什麼味道。」維吉爾將剩下的精液在被單上隨手抹掉，然後歪著頭問道。「有點甜……精液應該是甜的嗎？」

「喔……我告訴你秘訣吧，你的但丁會喜歡的。」但丁笑著攬上維吉爾的肩膀，湊上去吸吮他的舌頭，好，確實是有點甜。「多吃點甜的就好，等下結束我們一起吃草莓聖代怎樣？」

「這裡哪來的草莓聖代？」維吉爾皺眉。「冰箱裡，我上次來有看到，這鬼空間莫名奇妙的。」但丁咬著維吉爾的耳朵。「你熱機完了嗎？該開始做任務了，還是你沒辦法抱著我站起來？我樂意代勞喔。」

「不用你費心。」維吉爾挑著眉倔犟的說著，耳朵卻紅的要命，他撈著但丁的腿挪到床邊，就著還插在但丁體內的姿勢落地站穩，但丁也配合著摟著他的肩膀，好讓他把自己抱起來。

在被抱起來的一瞬間，但丁想的是「操，我夢想成真了」。  
因為他家懶得在性愛上耍花樣的維吉爾才不會用這麼費力的姿勢，即使他的重量對一個半魔來說根本不算什麼，就算他再重個一百公斤也一樣。

而下一瞬間，但丁夢想成真的感動馬上就被擊碎，只見維吉爾表情有點沉重的望著他，語重心長地說：「別吃太多甜的了，身為魔人還得糖尿病，你哥哥會傷心的。」  
但丁還來不及抗議，維吉爾便挺著腰，藉著重力把整根老二徹底的插到深處。

「操......！」也不知道但丁是在罵維吉爾說他有糖尿病還是單純因為操太深了而隨口亂罵，維吉爾稱著但丁的膝蓋，讓他在自己的老二上晃動著，但丁緊緊的抱著維吉爾，毫不掩飾的呻吟全部紮紮實實的鑽進維吉爾的耳朵，維吉爾無法否認把這個一直取笑他是處男的但丁操得直叫喊的感覺有多好，特別是操進最裡面的時候，但丁的肉穴會瞬間縮緊，徹底地包裹、按摩他的陰莖，像要把他榨乾似的收縮著，爽的他頭皮發麻。  
而但丁，也不知道他是不是故意的，在一聲又一聲的呻吟中，「維吉爾」跟「哥哥」兩個稱呼交替著出現，那甜膩的呼喊簡直像極了他的但丁，讓他也不自覺的呼喊著弟弟的名字。

「但丁......但丁......」他親愛的，唯一的弟弟，任性的同時也包容著他的妄為的弟弟，說好了要一輩子在一起，又笨又可愛的弟弟。

維吉爾的投入讓這場性愛變的黏膩，他不住的親吻啃咬著但丁的嘴唇，像是個沒斷奶的孩子，喔，說到奶，是的，當維吉爾發現在他眼前晃來晃去的乳頭是個好目標的時候，他吸吮的力道真的意圖要但丁泌乳一樣的狠，他輪流吸著兩邊的乳頭，弄得兩邊都紅腫高聳著，加上維吉爾又把他操硬了，弄得他又痛又爽，叫得也更加起勁，連「我真想餵你喝奶」這種魂話都說出來了。  
正當但丁開始懷疑自己要不是會真的被吸出奶來就是被吸出血來的時候，維吉爾將他放到了床上，給了他一個並非帶著奶味，而是血腥味的吻。  
「Round two。」維吉爾啞著嗓子，然後背對著他趴了下來。  
啊哈，四十歲處男的第一次舔肛體驗。

眼見維吉爾趴下來，挺翹的屁股跟粉色的老二在他眼前晃著，還不用維吉爾把嘴湊上他老二但丁就覺得自己又更硬了。  
「我在想要不要給你這邊抹點聖代，又甜又香還能當潤滑。」但丁一邊說著，雙手一邊不客氣的揉捏著維吉爾的臀部。

維吉爾回過頭，只是就這姿勢也實在看不到對方的臉，只能對著但丁的老二嘆氣。  
「只要是但丁你們就這麼愛這些垃圾食物嗎?」  
想到自己的但丁也喜歡吃那個垃圾喜歡的不得了，事實上他們還因為那鬼東西吵過架，讓維吉爾簡直恨死那脂肪和糖分的綜合體了。

「反正我耗能多，而且我認為你該多吃點，這樣屁股手感會更好，雖然這樣也不錯啦。」說完，但丁毫不猶豫的掰開維吉爾的臀瓣，舌面貼著會陰處往上舔到洞口，從沒受過這個的維吉爾整個人都起了雞皮疙瘩。

維吉爾的肌肉震顫在他的手掌下展露無疑，但丁用舌尖稍微潤滑了穴口就不客氣的往裡頭深入，沒被侵入過的小洞緊緊的包裹著他，他又不像他自己的哥哥一樣懂得配合他把穴撐開，但丁只好拍了拍維吉爾的屁股，說道：「嘿，別緊張，我很會這個，我哥哥最喜歡讓我舔穴了。」但丁一邊說著一邊拿起剛剛扔在旁邊的潤滑劑，擠上一些再用手指推進去，然後舌頭跟上去拓展那個處女地。

維吉爾咬著牙，努力抵抗著那詭異的感覺，舌頭舔舐著那個地方……太奇怪了，柔軟的舌頭伴隨著潤滑液侵入，剛剛他也同樣操過但丁的屁股，但他沒想到這感覺這麼……詭異。  
被柔軟的舌頭舔舐、打開、濕潤……彷彿連靈魂都被但丁喔的舌頭舔了一遍。  
另一個自己喜歡這種感覺嗎？這樣被柔軟的剖開跟侵入的感覺？

維吉爾的腦袋被舔得混亂，但他仍記得要照著影片……所以他現在得含但丁的老二……  
維吉爾一邊想著，一邊張開嘴，用舌頭舔舐著那濕亮的頂端。

他努力回想著剛剛影片裡頭那個黑髮男人替銀髮男人口交的方式，仔細的舔過頂端和底部，用舌尖挑逗陰莖上頭浮起的血管……剛剛被他操過的穴此時似乎又恢復了緊緻，維吉爾插入兩根手指玩弄那個粉色的入口，因為但丁在替他舔穴的同時仍壓抑不住的呻吟而得意。

而但丁也不甘示弱，除了用舌頭把維吉爾徹底舔濕舔開之外，也用手套弄著剛剛在他屁股裡頭抽插的肉棒，每次舔到深處或用指甲扣弄頂端時都會讓維吉爾停下嘴上的工作，精瘦的腰一方面想逃避又迎合著坐回但丁臉上。  
兩人的唾液和不時漏出的呻吟在狹小的房間內迴盪，而維吉爾始終沒發洩的陰莖都憋的通紅了，但丁的舌頭終於離開了被徹底濕潤的後穴，吞下維吉爾的老二。

當濕潤火熱的口腔包圍上來的一瞬間，維吉爾不由得吐出了口中的性器發出了呻吟，本來在但丁的後穴搗弄的手指也不自主停了下來，他靠在但丁的胯下試著調整呼吸平拂過於激烈的感覺，但沖入鼻翼的是但丁那再次硬挺，充滿了攻擊性的體味，顯然一點幫助也沒有。  
而但丁更沒打算這樣放過他，他惡意的抓著維吉爾的雙臀，徹底的壓下一吞到底，用後嚨的底部徹底吞嚥、按摩著敏感的頂端，與插入菊穴不同的刺激讓維吉爾咬牙死撐的精液終究懺抖著射了出來。

雖然說射精是極其自然的事情，但不知為何維吉爾就是覺得有些挫敗的抿著嘴趴著，到他趴著地方也是不怎麼得體就是了。  
而但丁顯然不怎麼在乎40代處男充滿迷思的自尊心，他挪了下姿勢，把維吉爾拉進自己懷裡，將剛剛維吉爾射在他口中的精液渡了過去。

跟但丁的味道有那麼些不同，帶著腥味及漂白水味似的濃稠體液在兩人的唇舌間交換著，維吉爾下意識的用舌頭想將不美味的體液推回，卻像是主動伸出舌頭與但丁交纏似的。  
但丁扣著維吉爾的下巴，讓白濁的體液混著兩人的唾液與舌頭一同糾纏，混著唾液溢出相連的嘴唇，萬分淫靡的發出黏膩淫蕩的水聲，而但丁第二次硬起的陰莖則貼著維吉爾的會陰摩擦，也不知道是不是因為維吉爾鮮少有性行為的關係，照理說該頹軟一陣子的老二居然很快的硬了起來。

良久，在兩人的唇舌間傳遞的精液大半都被兩人吞了下去，還有一部份沿著嘴角流到了胸膛上，但丁終於捨的鬆開箝制維吉爾的手，舔著唇笑道：「我的比較好吃，我贏了，相信我，多吃點甜的，你的但丁也會愛吞你的精液。」

而似乎終於所有的耐性都因為這句話到了極點，森冷的魔氣在但丁的頭頂上籠罩，而在但丁終於警覺到自己耗光了維吉爾所有愛屋及烏的分數時已經來不及了，密密麻麻的幻影劍如同五月雨般落下，毫不客氣地把但丁扎成了血刺蝟。  
「我完全明白你的維吉爾為什麼會常常用幻影劍捅你，並且把你掛在門口了。」維吉爾站了起來，冷冷地望著但丁。「你喜歡玩，我就陪你玩，如果這個房間從我身上扯下一樣東西，我就會從你身上也剜掉它。

「現在，來玩吧，但丁。」維吉爾扯開了嘴角，角質化的外骨骼在身上展開，維吉爾抓起但丁的頭，臂甲上的刀抵上了他的喉嚨。

「咳……雖然我知道現在說也沒用……不過抱歉讓你不高興。」起碼被十把幻影劍洞穿的但丁扯出一抹帶血的笑，血泡隨著他說話的聲音噴出。「我太習慣和我的維吉爾那種糊滿血和疼痛的性愛了……真的不大能想像你那邊到底是什麼模樣。」

「……」魔人森冷的魔氣在但丁示弱的笑容下逐漸減弱，維吉爾沉默了一會之後解除了魔人化，隨之收回幻影劍，但丁的傷口也隨著噴出的鮮血快速癒合，整張床都跟但丁一樣被血覆蓋，維吉爾的表情似乎有些內疚。  
「所以……最後的步驟？」但丁露出笑容，張開雙臂望著站在眼前的維吉爾，可能是基於愧疚，維吉爾皺著眉坐在但丁的膝蓋上，但丁一邊親吻著維吉爾的臉頰一邊拉著他的膝蓋環在自己腰間，黏膩的血液因此粘在兩人身上。

維吉爾回想著影片中的姿勢確定彼此應該沒做錯，但總覺得是不是好像哪邊不太對，只是在但丁充滿道歉、示好，如同犬類一樣的綿綿親吻下有些無法集中思考，乖下來的但丁跟他的但丁幾乎完全相同，落在嘴唇、下巴以及頸子上的親吻和腰間有力的雙臂混上濃厚的血腥味讓他暈眩，也因如此，當維吉爾意會過來他們的上下位置基本上跟影片剛好相反，已經是但丁把老二頂著他肛門口的時候了。

「慢……！」維吉爾連忙想阻止對方，可是但丁的手已經掰開他的臀瓣，頭部已經頂入剛剛徹底潤滑、舔開的後穴了。  
「噓、噓，別擔心，不痛的。」但丁有力的雙手徹底箝制他的臀部，說著安慰話語的雙唇一邊親吻著維吉爾大張的唇一邊不容拒絕的頂入，被火熱堅硬的肉棒徹底頂開的維吉爾呼吸因此噎住，彷彿全身的感覺都被集中在但丁插入的地方，那個從沒被侵入的肉穴一邊推拒又一邊將肉棒包裹、吞入。

「啊、啊……」維吉爾抓著但丁的肩膀，指甲都掐進肉中，不過這點疼對但丁而言顯然沒什麼感覺，很快地但丁整根老二就被維吉爾徹底吃了進去，白皙的身軀也不知道是因為震驚還是屈辱而顫抖著。

「笨蛋……你這笨蛋……不是說要照影片做……」維吉爾屈辱的咬著牙，雙手暴長的指甲刺入但丁的肌肉，而但丁仍只是笑笑著親吻他的下巴。  
「照影片做但沒有要一直同一個人不能換位置嘛，別擔心，如果真的不算，就照你說的，你掉了內臟就剜掉我的作陪。」因為一個人生活的時間夠長，所以不管是無賴度還是壞心眼顯然都遠比另一個但丁更多。「那，哥哥，我要動囉。」

也不等維吉爾反應，但丁抓著維吉爾的臀部將他抬起，然後重重的放下，根本沒被插入過的維吉爾一時間完全無法讓自己享受這種行為，只能緊抓著但丁的肩膀咬牙死撐\，希望時間快點過去。

「不要這麼緊繃嘛哥哥。」但丁完全清楚自己老哥個性上以及身體上的弱點，比起跟他來硬的，讓他心軟更有效，而這個維吉爾比他的還容易心軟。「做愛是很爽的事情，我的維吉爾最喜歡讓我操他了，尤其是這個地方，你感覺一下。」但丁一邊說著一邊調整角度，挺著腰朝他熟悉的位置撞去，維吉爾緊咬的牙關溢出一絲甜膩的呻吟，但丁更加碼舔咬著維吉爾的鎖骨，然後繼續向下舔舐沾上了血的乳尖。「他還喜歡我舔鎖骨，以及奶頭。」

「啊……」維吉爾在但丁舔上了右乳的時候不由得向後仰，把乳尖送到了但丁嘴裡，連他自己都不知道被舔這個地方的感覺居然……這麼好。

但丁輕笑著刺激更多他熟悉的位置，一邊無情的撞向維吉爾體內的敏感點，身為一個身強體壯的魔人，體位對他腰力的限制簡直像假的一樣，他不像維吉爾只會直來直往，而是換著花樣深深淺淺的刺激著眼前才剛知道情慾滋味的維吉爾，把他弄到只能抓著自己低聲嗚嗚叫喊的程度。

而不知不覺間，尖銳的提示音響起，門上的LED燈也更改了字樣，維吉爾斷斷續續的喊停，要搞清楚發生什麼事情，但丁卻只看了門口一眼，就著彼此相連的體位把維吉爾推倒到床上。

「別擔心，就是我們不會有人少內臟了而已，先做完這發再說吧，嗯？」但丁無賴的笑著，壓著維吉爾的大腿逼他敞開身體，而因初嘗情慾而失去應對餘裕的維吉爾因為但丁滿身是血的關係，無法下定決心再送他幾發幻影劍，就這麼被牢牢的壓在床上操幹著。

就這麼一點優柔寡斷和同情，讓維吉爾完全失去了反擊的機會，但丁徹底壓制他，舌頭勾著他的舌頭討好的親吻，一聲一個哥哥、維吉爾、你好棒，下身卻如同種馬一樣的不斷抽插著，但丁的大腿拍打著維吉爾的臀部，啪啪啪的聲音帶著抽插的水聲刺激維吉爾的聽覺，他的被插的又痛又爽，不自覺的流下眼淚。

「我要去了，維吉爾，我要去了……」但丁貼著維吉爾的嘴唇低吼著，意識到這代表什麼的維吉爾倒吸一口氣，用上了所有的理智將但丁推開，匆忙蓄起的幻影劍穿過但丁的胸膛，連續三發將他釘到牆上！  
與此同時，但丁也射了出來，噴濺而出的精液伴著鮮血在維吉爾的身上跟床上灑落。

「咳咳……比起幻影劍……我比較喜歡你用屌插我……」但丁一邊咳著血一邊笑道，而維吉爾的回答則是一個森冷的笑容，以及照亮整個房間的藍光。  
當大約20把幻影劍狠到連但丁的脖子都切開一半時，維吉爾轉過身，走進浴室洗澡。

這種傢伙，才不是他的弟弟呢。

維吉爾花上了一些時間把身上的血和精液都清乾淨，當然也不得不處理一下剛剛自己沒有發洩的慾望，鮮少自慰的他將蓮蓬頭的水開到最大，在熱水下咬著牙忍著呻吟，由於不得要領，花了好一陣子才發洩出來，還不忘把證據都給衝到下水道去(如果排水孔確實通往下水道的話)。

可能是因為拖得太久，一出來就看到但丁不知何時居然已經恢復了，笑吟吟的側躺在床上還咬著玫瑰對他拋媚眼。  
「我的手活也很好，你該讓我幫忙的，或者，我可以用嘴再幫你來一次，當然，再讓你操一次也成喔。」

「謝謝你的好意，但是我要回去找我的但丁了。」維吉爾冷冷的望著他，方才沉浸在性愛中被操哭的可愛模樣都不知飛哪去了，但丁一邊苦笑著一邊不得由感到有點羨慕。  
「說真的，我有點羨慕你的但丁了，有你這麼愛他，想著他，時刻惦著他。」

維吉爾一邊抓起剛剛被隨意亂丟的衣服穿在身上，一邊沉默地看著但丁，穿好了衣服才說道：  
「雖然你看起來就是個混蛋，而我也不知道你那邊發生過甚麼事情，但是.......」維吉爾說到這邊，稍微咬了下下唇，又好一陣子才接下去：「但只要他是維吉爾，我想......他就不可能不愛你。」

維吉爾說完就毫不遲疑地打開門踏出去，而還從那句話裡頭的衝擊恢復過來的但丁，傻傻地看著對方被黑暗吞沒的背影，過了不知多久才反應過來。

「.......出了這個房間就會忘掉這句話.......也太可惜了啊.......」在被血液，精液還有亂七八糟的液體弄髒的床上，傳奇的惡魔獵人一個人癡癡傻笑著。

END

這個但丁真的爽過頭XDDD


End file.
